From DE 937 990 a shifting device for a motor vehicle transmission is known, in which the individual gears are engaged by means of a so-termed draw key. A main transmission shaft in the form of a hollow shaft, on which gearwheels are arranged, holds the axially displaceable draw key inside it. In the area of the gearwheels the hollow shaft has radial bores in which shifting balls are held and can move radially, which for coupling are pushed apart by the draw key. This produces a rotationally fixed connection between the gearwheel concerned and the main transmission shaft.
As is known, in present-day motor vehicle transmissions including automatic transmissions claw clutches are used for engaging individual gears. Claw clutches have the advantage that their structure is relatively compact, so they can transmit relatively large torques. A disadvantage of claw clutches is that they can only be engaged when the speed difference is virtually zero and it is always possible for a so-termed tooth-on-tooth position to occur, in which the clutch cannot be engaged at all. So far, it has not been possible to solve the problem satisfactorily.